


What's in a Name?

by filmfanatic82



Series: Trimberly Week 2019 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: Trimberly week 2019!Day 1: fluffDay 2: angstDay 3: hot (smut or literally)Day 4: alternate universeDay 5: free choice-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This fluffy on-shot takes place a few weeks after the ending of ...For Love





	What's in a Name?

_ Fuck. _

_ She shouldn’t be here. _

_ It’s too soon.  _

_ And too intimate of a holiday. _

_ Christmas is meant for families.  _

_ Not for whatever they are… Or hope to be.  _

Trini lets out a heavy sigh and runs her hands through her short, messy locks. She sits back on her knees, taking a moment to admire her all of her hard work. 

Trini has spent the better part of the last hour, setting up the mother of all Christmas themed train sets on the floor of Kim’s living room, complete with a miniature version of all of the iconic Angel Grove landmarks. Tommi and Zack’s bar. Angel’s Outlook. Mamaji and Bapu’s house. The Krispy Kreme. She even had created a custom set of tiny Power Rangers with some extra help from Billy and his expert modeling skills.

The initial idea had come from one of their now regularly, late-night phone conversations. They had fallen upon the topic of the impending holidays and how Kim was stressing about whether or not she and Max should make the long trek down to Angel Grove since Mamji and Bapu would be away in India until well into the new year. And without even thinking about what she was saying, Trini found herself volunteering to come up to Portland instead. It’s not like she had had any concrete plans in place. Just would’ve probably done what she had for the past few Christmases. Driven up to Angel Grove on the morning of and made her rounds. First Mamaji and Bapu’s, then Jason and Billy’s, and lastly head over to the bar to drink the rest of the day away with Tommi and Zack. Not exactly festive but any means but it was better than spending the day alone.

Trini had thought that Kim would’ve turned her down. Maybe saying that it wasn’t the best of ideas… Too soon… Too much… And that would’ve been the end of it. They would’ve moved onto another topic as if Trini had never suggested anything, to begin with.

But instead, Kim had surprised her and immediately jumped at the offer. 

And that’s how Trini had wound up here… In Kim’s living room, on Christmas eve, going overboard on holiday decorations, because there isn’t anything she wouldn’t do for either one of them. 

Anything at all. 

The sound of the front door opening pulls Trini back into the moment. She pushes herself up off of the floor and braces for the ball of curly-haired energy that’s about to burst into the house. 

_ Breathe, Gomez. _

_ What’s the worst that could happen? _

_ She doesn’t like it? _

_ It’s just a bunch of tinsel, candy canes, and a train set. _

_ Nothing more. _

_ Not like it’s a ring.  _

“Whoa! Mommy look what Trini did!” Max exclaims. Too distracted by the sight of the new decorations, he forgets to remove his coat and shoes and instead beelines straight for the train. “Mommy! There’s Mamaji’s house! And uncle Zack and aunt Tommi! And you! Look there. By the Krispy Kreme… Next to Trini!” 

“Trini…” Kim says as she makes her way into the house and takes her good first look at the Christmas decorations that have exploded all over her living room. “You didn’t have to…”

Trini shrugs her shoulders. “I wanted to. You had mentioned that you were worried about getting everything done in time and I figured since I was here and all, I might as well lend a hand.” 

Kim slowly wanders further into the room, allowing herself to fully embrace all of Trini’s hard work. Everything from the eight-foot-tall, ornament clad Christmas tree down to the hand-knitted stockings are perfectly placed with not a single detail spared or forgotten about. 

Kim turns back to face Trini as her chocolate brown eyes light up with pure and utter joy. “It’s amazing. Thank you.” 

_ Phew. _

_ Thank fucking god… _

_ She loves it. _

_ They both do. _

“Of course, Princess,” Trini responds with a smile. Kim leans in and gives her a light but loving kiss on the cheek.

“Where on earth did you get that train set?” 

“Ironically enough, my folks,” Trini says as she takes a seat next to Max on the floor. 

“Wait… Your parents?”

Trini nods. “Yeah. Right before they moved out of Angel Grove, the twins snuck me back into the house, and I was able to snag a few things from my childhood… And this train was one of them. I used to spend hours just laying under our Christmas watching it run.”

“It was yours?” Max pipes up, momentarily pulling his attention away from the train. 

“Yup,” Trini replies. “And now it’s yours, Kiddo.” 

“Really?” Max’s eyes grow wide in anticipation as he looks between Trini and Kim for confirmation.

“Really.” 

“Yes! You’re the best, Trini!” Max gives Trini a gigantic hug and then plops himself down onto his stomach and goes back to watching the trains snake their way around the living room floor.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Kim says to Trini as she disappears upstairs.

Trini relaxes a bit, stretching out her body into a similar position as Max’s and cradling her head in her hands. An instant comfort washes over her. They lay side by side in silence, eyes glued to the miniature town surrounding them, neither one quite feeling the need to talk. 

_ And part of Trini knows not to get too comfortable… _

_ Not just yet. _

_ This is all still so new. _

_ Whatever this is… _

_ God, they haven’t even defined what this it yet. _

_ Are they officially dating? _

_ Or just friends who happen to be stuck within the ambiguous “with benefits” zone? _

_ And what about Max? _

_ The last thing Trini wants is to have him get too attached too soon. _

_ What if it doesn’t last? _

_ What if Kimberly changes her-- _

FLASH.

Trini looks back over her shoulder just in time to catch Kim snapping yet another picture of the two of them with her phone. 

“Couldn’t help it. You both look so adorable,” Kim sheepishly admits with a warm smile. She tucks her phone back into her jeans and then makes her way over to the fireplace and proceeds to hang up a brand new stocking, right next to hers and Max’s.

“What’s that?” Trini asks, pushing herself up back up onto her feet. She moves towards Kim and takes a moment to inspect the newest piece of decor. 

It’s a simple, hand-knitted red stocking with the words “Trini Hart” stitched in white on the top. Trini reaches out, and ever-so-gently touches her name in slight disbelief. It perfectly matches both Kim’s and Max’s stocking to a tee. 

_ Three monogrammed Christmas stockings.  _

_ Hanging all together…  _

_ As a family. _

Trini blinks back a fresh set of tears as a tidal wave of emotions crash down upon her. She looks over at Kim, still holding onto the stocking, and tries to find her words. But it’s no use. 

It’s just too much.

“Merry Christmas,” Kim softly says. She brushes away the tears from Trini’s eyes with the pads of her thumbs and then lets her hands linger, cupping Trini’s cheeks. “It was Max’s idea. He said that everyone in our family needed to have a matching stocking.” __

_ Family. _

_ God, that word… _

_ So simple and yet… _

_ It means the world to Trini. _

_ They could be… No. Scratch that. They will be family.  _

_ Someday. _

“But my last name isn’t Hart,” Trini says, finally finding her words again.

“Not yet, Mi Vida,” Kim responds with a hint of a smirk. “Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is SUPER rough since I banged it out late last night but enjoy! 
> 
> It takes place in-between the ending of ...For Love and before the "Six Months Later" epilogue.


End file.
